


Meet The Team

by Luxie



Series: I Have Loved the Stars Too Fondly [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4869593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxie/pseuds/Luxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had the chance to sit down with the M2s and have a little chat about their team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet The Team

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this yesterday as a chapter in THoM, but apparently it disappeared during the night?  
> Well, I don't know what happened, but now it's getting its own story.
> 
> I thought it was about time you met the rest of Harry's team mates and I was inspired by abundantlyqueer's Two Two One Bravo Baker, where she sat John's team down for an interview.

 

**Thanks for taking the time to talk to me.**

 

“You're welcome.” Neville says.

Michael, taking the chair next to Neville's, nods. “It's not like we have anything better to do at the moment.”

“We confiscated three dragon eggs just this morning.” Susan reminds him. “We have a ton of paperwork.”

Michael snorts at that. “If we don't get a _proper_ case soon, honestly,I'm considering calling up that Lovegood girl, ask her if she needs help finding some of those Crumbledbutt Snorkenheimers she's always on about.”

“That's not what they're called.” Justin reprimands, even as he tries to force down a smile.

Michael shrugs. “What does it matter what they're called? It's not a real thing.”

“Things have been slow.” Neville cuts in. “How about we just agree on that.”

“It's not even that bad.” Lisa says brightly. “Michael always whines.”

 

**Let's start the questions then. First off: What made you join the M2?**

 

“Harry mostly.” Neville says instantly.

“You're so devoted. It's adorable.” Michael says, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Oh please. “Sir, yes Sir!” You're so in love.” Lisa says, grimacing.

“He's our boss.” Michael defends. “Just because I care about formalities.”

Lisa gives a loud Ha! and Michael frowns. “What about you then, little miss rebel-pants?” He demands.

Lisa smirks. “I joined because I knew you guys were going to be great, but you'd need me to be amazing.”

“How does your ego even fit into your tiny body?” Justin asks and Lisa blows him a kiss.

“I joined because I saw a lot of good people die in the Battle of Hogwarts.” Susan cuts in. “and I remember thinking, if these monsters can kill a kid and walk away still smiling, what can they do to other people? So I knew I had to do something, make sure that what happened to my family didn't happen to others.”

They all fall quiet for a moment, Neville looking grim and Justin picking at a thread in his shirt. After a few seconds Michael breaks the silence. “I guess Susan is the only one with a proper reason to join.” he says.

“What about you then?” Neville demands.

“Same reason as Lisa.” Michael says with a shrug. “Plus I wanted to kick some Death Eater Arse.”

“Damn right.” Lisa says and they all nod in agreement.

  
  
**What is it like to work under Harry?**

 

“I like it.” Justin says.

Michael blows out a huff of air in amusement.. “You would.” he says and winks. Justin blushes and throws up two fingers in a rude gesture.

“Justin!” Michael says, faking shock. “If your mother saw!”

“Oh, ha ha!” Justin says, running a hand through his curls to hide the shy smile.

“Harry is a great boss.” Susan says. “He'd carry the whole team on his back if he had to and he trusts us.”

“Harry is the kind of guy who gets in front of his team if there's trouble and he'd never send any of us to do something if he didn't want to do it himself.” Neville adds.

“He's not the most organized.” Lisa says. “And I'm pretty sure he'd forget to feed himself if he didn't have a House-elf. Plus I'm not sure he actually sleeps.”

“Harry is a bit of a workaholic” Susan agrees.

“We all work a lot. Not just Harry.” Justin says.

 

**Does that mean none of you have time for a social life?**

 

There is a bit of spread laughter and no one really seem inclined to answer.

“I guess the team has become an extended family.” Neville says after giving it some thought. “I know Harry feels the same.”

“It's hard not to bond.” Lisa agrees. “Susan and I share a flat. Justin is one of my closest friends, I still see Padma on the weekends and Michael and I go running together, we go to the gym together.”

“We braid each other's hair and talk about boys.” Michael adds.

“Stop taking the piss!” Lisa says, swatting his shoulder. “I'm serious.”

“Yeah, okay. I never braided your hair.”

“I think the job is a bit much.” Susan says thoughtfully. “I mean, I think it scares the boys off.”

“I'd totally go for you.” Michael says.

“I thought you were trying to get into Justin's pants?” Lisa says, making Justin blush again. Michael just shrugs.

“Justin is a prude.” Michael says ruefully, making Justin blush even harder. He sticks his fingers into Justin's curls to ruffle them, letting his hand rest on the nape of Justin's neck after. Justin lets him.

“I just want to nail the WASP (Edit: Wizengamot Administration Services Proctor) in archives.” Lisa says, eyes going distant. “I don't even care that she used to be a Slytherin. She's got the most perfect, tiny bum.”

Michael groans.

 

**What is the thing you're most proud of having done since joining the M2?**

 

“Taking down the Carrows.” Justin says and there a murmurs of agreement from the team.

“I seriously didn't think we'd all make it through that night.” Michael says.

“I was staying with Padma and Parvati over the Christmas Holidays.” Lisa says. “I remember when Harry's Patronus came to get us. We all just looked at each other and there was this moment where – I mean, it felt like goodbye, which is stupid. I mean, there were so many of us and we're good. We're all really good at this, but it just-”

“Everything was off about the whole thing.” Justin says . “They basically rang the doorbell and asked us to come play.”

“Harry was great that night.” Neville says.

“Harry is always great.” Michael corrects and Lisa turns her eyes at them.

“For me it's got to be Norwich.” Susan says.

“You ran that with Ron and Alicia, right?” Lisa asks.

“Yeah. We got the call, what, two weeks after we started Hogwarts? I didn't really know Alicia while she was still in school and I barely knew Ron. Turns out we were quite the team. It sucked, them leaving.”

“You know, The Head said it was the first time he'd ever seen a Dark Wizard surrender?” Neville says. “And not a single casualty.”

“We didn't have a lot of those.” Justin says, suddenly sounding grim. “I mean, cases with no casualties.”

There's a moment of heavy silence.

“There would be a lot more dead people if it weren't for us.” Michael says softly and the rest of the team nods.


End file.
